


【莱蛛】查无此人

by jijijijijiu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 无能力AU,大学教师!Lex/脸盲学生!Peter马总小蜘蛛哈佛好室友设定。短小一发完。
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	【莱蛛】查无此人

01  
Peter一直单身。  
他单身是有原因的。本来，在他高中的时候，他有一次脱单的机会——他有个同班同学名叫Gwen，每次考试，Gwen第一他第二，这个排名维持了三年。Gwen和他不仅爱好相似，兴趣相投，而且Gwen看他的时候总带了几分女孩子看到毛绒绒的可爱小动物时会露出的那种的神情。而他更是暗恋Gwen多时，甚至连他的电脑桌面都是Gwen的照片。  
既然两个人可以说是已经两情相悦，那么Peter又为什么一直单身到大学呢？  
  
——因为他是个脸盲。  
Peter脸盲到，当他鼓足了勇气在假日里把Gwen约出来告白的时候，却把公园里另外一个陌生的女孩当成了Gwen告白。  
  
那个女孩就是MJ。后来MJ和Gwen在一起了。  
而Peter成了他们两个人的好朋友。  
  
02  
Peter虽然脸盲，但对自己熟悉的人，他还是有自己的识别方法的。  
比如，他的三位室友——Mark，Dustin和Chris，其中永远一脸不高兴的肯定是Mark，笑得像只小熊维尼的是Dustin，看着就很和蔼的就是Chris。  
  
Peter和Mark住在同一间卧室。他们两个凑一块的结局就是他们的房间每个晚上几乎都灯火通明到天亮，一个写程序一个研究机械，不眠不休得简直是在修仙。其实Peter以前也没这么疯狂，但是谁让他和Mark同一间卧室呢？不知不觉间他已经和Mark常年靠红牛和扭扭糖维持生命，白天睡不醒，晚上不想睡，只要有了新想法就会加班加点地实践出来，管他现在是凌晨几点，明天是不是有一天的课。  
  
两个月后，专注修仙的Peter得到了好友Harry与其说是劝说倒不如说是风凉话的评价——  
“Peter，你再这样天天熬夜，早晚得肾亏啊。”  
  
昨晚上熬夜到天明，今天还一大早被Gwen和MJ拉出来逛街当搬运工的Peter连瞪他的力气都没有。  
  
03  
Peter去上Lex Luthor的课，纯粹是个意外。  
  
选修了Lex的课的人其实是Mark，但是第一节课的时候，Mark编写的程序正好到了最为关键的一部分，写代码写得根本停不下来的他用自己编写的一个非常实用的小软件贿赂了Peter帮自己代上这门课。  
反正自己没课，再加上Mark的小软件的确非常实用，Peter就照着Mark的课表去帮他上了Lex的课。  
  
Lex是一个红发过耳，面色苍白，下巴尖锐的年轻男人。Peter一贯是个好学生，哪怕不是自己的课，他都听得十分认真。而Lex Luthor的授课风格其实十分有趣，只是他讲的内容实在过于艰涩，才让课堂上的大部分学生都处于一种昏昏欲睡的状态。  
课上到一半的时候，Lex突然来了个课堂小提问。意料之中的，整个课堂一片寂静。环视一周，Lex似乎一点儿也没因为冷场而感到尴尬。视线环场一周都没看到回应自己的人后，Lex笑眯眯地拿出学生名单，一会儿“Tom Riddle”一会儿“Sirius Black”地乱喊，把大半的学生差点吓得心肌梗死后，终于挑了一个合心的土豆出来。  
“Mark Zurkerberg，我喜欢这个名字，就是你了。”  
  
Peter下意识地想推旁边Mark的胳膊肘让他站起来，推了个空后才想起来，Mark根本没来，自己是代他上课的。  
“Mark Zurkerberg？Mr.Zurkerberg，你来了吗？逃课的孩子可是要受惩罚的哦——”  
在Lex轻快的声音下，Peter立刻站了起来。  
“你是Mark Zurkerberg？”讲台上的Lex看着站起来的黑框眼镜棕色夹克的少年，饶有趣味地拉长了声音问道。  
Peter紧张地点点头。  
“好吧。”Lex一击掌，指了指幻灯片上的题目道，“那么Mark，你对这个问题有什么见解呢？”  
  
Peter是个好好听讲的孩子，所以他自然不会有回答不上来问题的情况。  
推了推眼镜，Peter就着自己草稿纸上的演算，滔滔不绝地讲了起来。  
  
04  
柯克兰公寓H33宿舍内，正在进行一场一对一的审讯。  
  
“你说你做了什么？”Mark用一根扭扭糖指着面前几乎要把自己缩进沙发里的Peter，脸上的表情仿佛Peter不是他的室友，而是入侵了他的笔记本害得他所有的资料全都丢失的病毒。  
Peter抱紧了Mark的笔记本电脑，仿佛溺水者抱紧了自己的最后一根浮木。他咽了咽口水，斟酌了一下才说道：“额……我帮你上课的时候，回答了教授提出的一个问题？”   
“你说的回答问题，是指你和Lex Luthor唇枪舌战了整整三个小时，差点把教室里其他的学生全部逼疯，还导致那间教室下一节课的教授被迫打电话给教务处临时换了上课的教室，这样的回答问题？BTW，你最后还吵输了，真是让人刮目相看啊。”  
“是Lex之前上课的时候没讲清楚，这又不能完全怪我。”Peter委屈地反驳。  
“所以你就和他吵了三个小时？你还记得你当时用的是我的名字吧？我敢肯定现在你这张脸已经被Lex Luthor牢牢地记在了心里，他就是忘了自己长什么样子都不会忘了你。”  
“不会的，我就已经忘了他长什么样子了，他不会记得我的。”  
“你就没记住过别人的长相。”Mark毫不留情地戳穿。  
Peter又往沙发里头缩了一点。Mark冷笑一声，眼神如千道利刃一般戳在了Peter身上：“从现在，这门课你给我每节不落地去上，只要Lex点了我的名字，你就给我站出来。”  
“为什么？”Peter下意识地嚎了一声。  
“因为某个给我代课的傻子居然和教这门课的教授互怼了三个小时导致我的名字和这个傻子的长相一起进了这个教授的黑名单，而有百分之九十九点九的几率我的名字会成为Lex Luthor叫起来回答问题的长期对象，而如果他发现第一节课和他怼了三个小时的Mark Zurkerberg和后来上他课的Mark Zurkerberg不是同一个人，我这门课就挂！定！了！”  
  
在Mark“要么给我乖乖去上课要么我就让你下半生只能活在没有网络的深山老林”的威胁眼神中，Peter点头如捣蒜地立下了自己的誓言。  
  
05  
Mark猜对了。  
  
在之后的每一节课中，Lex Luthor都要点一次“Mark Zurkerberg”的名字，一开始Peter还吸取教训地中规中矩地回答问题，到后来Peter已经彻底放飞了自我，每次被叫起来回答问题，都要和Lex展开以小时为单位的辩论。Dustin和Chris曾经跟着Peter和Mark蹭了一节Lex Luthor课，之后整整三天两个人都用一种便秘了一周的欲言又止的表情看Peter。但Peter并没有时间理会他们俩，他在收集Lex Luthor布置的课后作业的资料。因为下一节课一开始Lex就会针对他留下的作业提问，而被叫到的永远是Mark，Peter就只能一次次地站起来回答问题。  
而和Lex Luthor怼了多少次就输了多少次的Peter下定决心一定要在下一节课狠狠地怼回去。  
  
不幸的是，在下一节课与Lex Luthor的辩论中，Peter依旧落败，继续保持着十二战十二败的傲人成绩。  
  
06  
时光悄然流过。  
Lex Luthor的最后一节课是考试。这节课Lex因为有事没有来，监考的是他的助教Mercy。  
考试的时候Peter和Mark都在，而且Peter也做了一份卷子，只是没写名字——他倒不是强迫症一定要坚持到这门课结束才算完，而是毕竟一节课不落地上完了这门课，甚至为了这门课还逃了自己的专业课，Peter还是想试试看自己在这门课上到底能得几分。  
  
考完之后Peter就后悔了——他的名字又不在学生名单上，就算Lex真的给出了成绩，他也查不到。  
一想到以后自己就再也见不到Lex Luthor，Peter居然有一点舍不得，甚至真的花了几分钟考虑下学期选Lex Luthor的课的可能性。当然，在自己铸成大错前，Peter往自己脑袋上狠狠敲了一下，总算让自己清醒了一些。  
他才不要再见到Lex Luthor——将Lex Luthor的名字移到“天敌”这一栏后，Peter几乎是催眠一般地对自己说着这句话。  
  
一旁的Mark全程用关爱傻子的眼神看着不停地碎碎念的Peter。  
  
07  
作为Mark的室友兼好友，两人的家又都在纽约，Peter假期的时候被Mark邀请到他家做客，这倒也不是什么特别让人惊奇的事情。  
只除了“Mark Zurkerberg居然会邀请朋友去他家”这件事本身就足够惊奇。  
  
和常年不高兴接上网线就能存活的Mark不同，他的家人都是非常开朗好客的人，Peter几乎要融化在他们热情的招待下。晚饭的时候，桌上有个空位迟迟无人落座。Peter忍不住小声地询问Mark这个座位的归属，却被一个熟悉的声音抢先回答——  
“小Pete，这个座位是留给我的。”  
  
Peter被这突如其来的声音差点吓得倒在Mark身上——之所以是差点，是因为Mark眼疾手快而充满嫌弃地把他推了回去。定了定心神，Peter干笑了几声，尴尬地看向出声的人——  
红发过耳，脸色苍白，下巴尖锐，看上去大约三十上下……  
为什么他觉得有点眼熟？——大概是因为他和Mark有点像？  
迅速找到理由的Peter朝着对方挥了挥手，眨巴着眼睛一脸无辜地自我介绍道：“你好，我是Peter，是Mark的同学。”  
“我可是知道你很久了，毕竟，你是我课上最好的学生，连Mark和你比起来都要黯然失色。”  
……？  
一种不祥的预感迅速笼罩了Peter。在Peter疑惑的目光下，面前的人微笑着开口——  
  
“我是Lex Luthor，Mark的堂兄。”  
“……”  
  
不可置信的Peter立刻转头看向Mark，却得到对方耸着肩膀说出的一声“Oops。”  
Peter决定从离自己最近的一扇窗户跳下去。  
  
END


End file.
